For You
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Larilah, Momo! Tapi jangan pernah pula tinggalkan aku. A Fic for Hinamori Momo's Birthday telat 3 hari . Warning : OOC, Semi-Poetry, kelebayan tingkat wahid. HitsuHina. Don't Like? Don't Read!


Senyum

Tersenyumlah

Bahagia

Berbahagialah

Karena aku ada di sini

Karena aku ada di sisimu

Karena aku takkan pernah berubah sedikitpun

Karena—

.

.

* * *

**Crimson Camellia****'s Present**

**A Birthday Ficts**

"**For You"**

**.**

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo  
**

**.**

**This Fict ****Dedicated To**

**Hinamori Momo yang baru aja ultah tanggal 3 Juni *telat lu!***

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**OOC, ****Kegajean tingkat wahid, Plotless, kalimat lebay, semi-poetry, mo muntah? Silahkan, saya udah duluan kok, diksi payah, etc.**

**Point of View by Hitsugaya Toushirou**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

**_OoO_

* * *

**

.

.

.

.

.

Tik Tik Tik

Jarum berdetik. Lantai berderit. Dahimu mengerenyit. Menandakan keheranan di senja yang telah terbit. Tak berani memberikan sebuah jalan yang terus bergulir, menatap hari, menatap haru, menatap kalut.

Tap Tap Tap

Langkahmu tak terhenti. Kau adalah satu di dunia dan kau tetaplah nyata. Walau takut melangkah, jangan berhenti! Karena kesempatanmu hanyalah satu. Meski kau pikir dirimu adalah yang paling menderita sedunia, tapi nyatanya, kronologis yang digambarkan oleh kedua pasang mataku sungguh berbeda. Kau berharga, kau istimewa, kau tak tergantikan—

_Kau orang yang berharga_

.

Drap Drap Drap

Larimu mengencang. Menapaki pilar-pilar impian, mencoba menggapainya. Stop! Jangan kau tinggalkan aku! Jangan pernah berlari sendiri! Karena ada saatnya kau akan terjatuh dan kau akan butuh bantuanku untuk berdiri kembali.

.

_Karena aku__ akan selalu bersamamu_.

.

Tik Tap Drap

Kau terlalu egois. Kau selalu menghadapi masalahmu, kekalutanmu, ketakutanmu, kekhawatiranmu, dan –mungkin kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Kaulah yang selalu mengucap dengan yakin, jikalau dirimu tak ingin membagi itu karena tak ingin membuatku berduka ataupun jatuh dalam derita. Yang selalu berucap dan bermimpi, bahwa cita-citamu yang tertinggi adalah melihat sekitarmu tersenyum bangga dengan apa yang kau dapat. Berharap dapat melihat sosok yang telah berkhianat padamu akan kembali dan tersenyum manis untukmu.

.

Cih. Kau terlalu egois.

.

Bukan karena apa atau bagaimana, tapi itulah yang aku bisa katakan. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana setelah beberapa tahun terakhir ini, kau selalu menutupi egomu, emosimu, pemikiranmu. Kau hanya tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apapun.

.

Tapi dibalik semua itu, sungguh, kau tidak pernah memiliki kesalahan apapun. Bagiku kau tidak pernah memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membuatku terluka, sakit ataupun menderita. Tidak. Tidak sedikitpun.

.

"_Shiro-chan?_" Ah, suaramu yang polos memanggilku. Yang terdengar halus berdesir di telingaku. Tidak ada yang salah Momo. Tidak. Kau tidak pernah menyakiti kami, meski kadang kau memendam dan merasa seperti itu sendiri. Percayalah. Kau tidak seperti itu. Tidak sedikitpun…

Sekalipun kau menatap langit senja kemerahan yang indah, dan menatapnya sambil merutukinya. Sekalipun kau mencampakkan dirimu karena terluka. Kau tak punya andil apapun, sungguh.

Jangan pernah berubah, Momo.

Jangan.

.

.

.

.

Tak Tik Tap Tip Drap

Jangan berfikir macam-macam. Langkahkan kakimu ke depan. Dan selagi kau lakukan itu, rangkulah aku bersamamu. Jadikan aku salah satu dari mimpi-mimpimu. Lengkingkan asa dan hancurkan remuk redammu. Tahan mata air dari kedua bebatuan indahmu. Dan jangkaulah segala yang kau belenggu. Jadikan itu sayap-sayapmu.

Untailah harapan dan jadikan ia satu.

_Perspektif yang mengikat kalbu_..

.

.

.

.

Tak Tik Tap Tip Drap

Jangan khawatir akan rentetan sesal yang lalu. Karena sampai akhirpun kau akan tetap menjadi kau yang dulu— tentu saja, jika kau tak mengubah dirimu dan cara pemikiranmu. Kau akan tetap menjadi dirimu yang tak memikirkan jurang apa yang akan kau terjang hari ini, yang akan membawa kematianmu esok hari. Sampai akhir hari pun aku akan mengakui, akupun tak merasa terjahati. Meski kadang takdir memaksa hidup ini.

Sampai kapanpun, kau adalah kau.

Dan aku akan tetap menjadi aku yang melindungimu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Serapi-rapi-nya aku menutupi hal ini, ada banyak hal dari orang yang DULU kau sayangi –dan kini mengkhianatimu, tentu— yang mengundang rasa ingin dan kadang luka hati tersendiri bagiku saat mengingatnya.

Aku— sangat iri pada orang itu.

_**Benar-benar iri**_**.**

Dengan harapan mati, jikalau aku bisa seperti dia. Meraih angan dengan mudah. Menjadi pelita, menjadi harap, menjadi ksatria di dalam mata hazelmu, menjadi orang yang selalu kau tunggu. Menjadi orang yang selalu kau rindu, rengkuh, peluk..

Menjadi pijar yang tak padam. Menjadi cahaya.. Pelita.

.

.

.

.

Tap Tip Tak Tik Drap

Jangan terhipnotis. Pandanglah bayangan dirimu, dan kejarlah. Dia adalah impianmu. Tapi jangan pernah pula tinggalkan perspektifmu, karena kau semenjak itu akan selalu menjadi subjektif yang tak tentu.

Dan dengan diam disini, terlanjur mati, tak mampu menangkap luka di hati; kau harus mengerti. Kau harus mengerti betapa pentingnya hal itu. Kau pasti tahu hal ini, pasti.

Karena hanya kaulah yang bisa membuatnya, menjalankannya, dan pada akhirnya merasakan resiko dari jalan –atau mungkin bisa kusebut jurang yang kau buat sendiri. Ingatlah, jikalau orang yang dulu kau puja itu telah pergi dan selamanya tidak akan kembali lagi merengkuhmu.

Sebagai gantinya, percayalah, aku akan selalu mengingatkanmu, dan melindungimu…

.

.

.

Kadang hati memang mengalahkan rasionalismemu. Tapi bukalah matamu, bukalah keduanya untuk menatap duniamu. Karena jika kau melakukannya, sampai kau dewasa— kau akan terus mengerti –dan aku yakin kau bisa memahaminya. Jangan pikir ini dalam arti harafiah, tapi carilah dalam arti konotatif dan denotatifnya, lalu tariklah kesimpulan. Akan bagaimana ada dunia yang akan berubah pula karena sikap, ego dan emosimu. Ada saatnya kau akan melihat sendiri hal itu dengan kedua matamu.

.

.

.

Kau tetap orang yang berharga bagiku, sampai saat ini, sampai kapanpun. Kau tahu itu, dan kuperingatkan kau untuk terus mengingatnya.

"_**Selamat ulang tahun**_." Selalu akan terucap di bibir ini, di hari yang sama, meski mungkin di ruang relung waktu yang berbeda.

Tidak perlu kau balas, karena, saat kau menyebut namaku sambil tersenyum, aku sudah puas. Aku tak perlu lagi merasa canggung. Aku puas cukup dengan apa yang telah kau tunjukkan pada hidupku selama ini.

Dan inilah beberapa patah yang bisa kuucapkan. Kuharap doaku selalu bersamamu. Karena setelah itupun, aku tak mau bicara banyak-banyak lagi untuk menghadapi berbagai pernyataan maupun pertanyaan yang tak bisa kuungkapkan secara blak-blakkan, terutama di depanmu. Dan semua dari bibir merah mungilmu.

"_**Selamat ulang tahun, Momo**_**.**_** Teruslah berharap dan kejarlah harapan itu. Gapai dan simpan dalam kisi-kisi yang masih tersisa dalam hidupmu. Disamping elegi yang selalu mewarnai. Aku selalu mendukungmu. Dan melindungimu."**_

.

.

.

Sampai kapanpun, kau akan tetap menjadi seseorang yang sangatlah aku mimpikan dalam indahnya malamku. Kau tetaplah menjadi penunjuk jalan hidupku. Dan sampai kapanpun, kau tetaplah sahabat yang selalu hidup di hatiku.

.

.

_Tanjoubi omedettou, Momo._

.

.

—Owari—

* * *

.

.

**A/N** : … Ga-gaje.. I-idih.. Kok saya berani publish yang beginian ya? Jelek banget. +.+

Pokoknya anggap aja ini adalah Hinamori Momo yang dilihat dari sisi seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro. Duh, OOC ya? Mana mau Shiro-chan bikin yang beginian, gak mungkin.

Tapi saya pasti melayang kalau semi-poem ini ditujukan pada saya dari Shiro-chan *_ngarep_*. Jelek banget. Maklum, Birthday Fict yang pertama. Membayangkan orang dan menyebutkan kebaikan dan kejelekannya dalam perandai-andaian itu susah banget.. tapi gak ada salahnya buat dicoba.^^

Oke, maap telat tiga hari! Dan sebentar lagi malah ultah emaknya Ichigo (Masaki : 7 Juni). Ah sudahlah, maapkan kegajean saya! Kritik saya sepuasnya!

.

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
